deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirei Kotomine vs Valeria Trifa
Description Dies Irae vs Fate Stay/Night own priests who are antagonists for the main character fight it out. Will Kirei plunge Valeria into the mud of the grail? Or will the diving vessel continue on his crusade? Interlude Wiz: In visual novels some characters can be straight forward as any while others are deceptively dangerous Boomstick: Especially priests! And these two are one of those kinds Wiz: Kirei Kotomine, the master of Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night Boomstick: And Valeria Trifa, The Acting Commander-in-Chief of the LDO from Dies Irae. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Kirei Kotomine Wiz: Kirei Kotomine was born in 1967 being raised by his father Reisei and together was involved in many things with the church since his youth even becoming an executioner of sorts by the age of 10. Boomstick: It's pretty impressive and to boot he was born with magic circuits so of course his dad felt blessed. Wiz: The thing is though...Kirei has no real feelings Boomstick: Yeah he was born twisted so he couldn't actually understand his father's love nor did he really love him. Wiz: Though he had this issue Kirei gave everything he could to have some semblence of love so he married a terminally illed woman named Claudia Hortensia. Boomstick: Well she is 100% devoted to him. She even birthed their child named Caren Hortensia. Honestly this would have been sunshine and rainbows if he wasn't so god damn twisted! Wiz: Yeah the issue here is that while he does see his wife as a saint to him the problem is that Kirei only felt joy in both his daughter and wife's suffering. During his two short years of marriage he tried to disappear after saying goodbye to his near deceased wife telling her he couldn't love her. Boomstick: And being the lovely wife she is she tried to give a reason for him to show he was human...by killing herself. She did make him cry thinking he did love her only that wasn't true... Wiz: He was more sad at the fact he couldn't kill her himself...yeah he's twisted. In that revelation he left his daughter in his wife's relatives and rather than killing himself he became the executioner he was trained to be. Boomstick: He maybe a holy person but by no means he cannot kick ass Wiz: He has superhuman strength, speed, durability and is proficient in a martial arts named Bajiquan. This martial arts focuses on the shortest route to damage his opponent's inside rather than their outside such crushing Kiritsugu's lungs and heart with a single blow, and badly damaging Shirou's internal organs even as his skin turned to steel. He has mastered the art of "hearing a move", and doesn't need his eyes to detect and react to an enemy's movements, predicting and easily reacting to them. Even when Kiritsugu accelerated his speed by three times and Kirei had one usable arm and blood in his eye, he was able to block all of Kiritsugu's attacks with one hand. Boomstick: That's some skill. In fact in his final fight with Shirou during Heaven's Feel, his skill was such that Shirou didn't land a single blow. He can even amp all his stats with his mage craft, command seals and mantra boost to even fight servants such as True Assassin. Even then he is pretty impressive without the amps as he easily break a tree in half and kept up with Shirou who can react to servants even when dying. But of course he has more things in his reserves like black keys which negate regeneration apparently and has his bulletproof frock (made of Kevlar and reinforced by protective spells) to protect himself from further from damage Wiz: He also has some form of precognition based on his opponents movements of others by sensing their killing intent and following their fine body motions. With his magic circuits he can actually heal a person's spirit rather than their flesh and can do soul manipulation via exorcising spirits with a Baptism Sacrament. Boomstick: This is pretty impressive for this sadistic psycopath Wiz: There is one more thing he has that. You see because of the fourth grail war Kirei was killed but ressurected by the grail so now he can use the mud of the grail which anything that touches it will break the mind and body of the person. Boomstick: Hot damn that's nuts. And apparently its the entire world's evil. Jesus no one is going to like that. He is also resistent to magic like any other magi as well as curses as he himself wasn't affected when he touched the grail. Wiz: This is well and all however while Kirei has things going for him he has his drawbacks too. Boomstick: Yeah...The mud of the grail can be resisted should the target have enough will to do so like Shirou and Gilgamesh. Wiz: And During the events of Fate/stay night, he is pretty much past his prime so he isn't at his physical best. Boomstick: However you wouldn't want to cross this guys path especially in getting the grail Kirei: A certain scripture mentions that humans are superior to angels. Why? Because there are people who know of evil, but do not become evil. It's different from angels, who know only of good since birth. Humans have evil, but can live as good, so they are superior to angels, who know only good. Valeria Trifa Wiz: During the climax of world war 2 there was a secret organization held within the ranks of the third reich known as the Longinus Driezhen Orden. It was said they were an order of 13 people with super powers and feared by all. However they vanished from the day Berlin fell. Reinhard Heydrich the leader of this superpower nazis then left for another dimension with Mercurius, Eleonore von Witterburg, Machina and Wolfgang Schriber leaving 8 more on this earth. He left his commanding position to the number 3 of the orden Christoff Lohengrin or what he is normally known as Valeria Trifa Boomstick: Wait wasn't that the guy in our last battle? Wiz: Well yes Boomstick: He looks so...fragile and a pedo Wiz: Well he looked different around 1939 Boomstick: Ok this is getting stranger Wiz: Well that was Valeria before the Berlin fall. You see he was simply a priest who can read hearts which deeply disturbed him. Eventually meeting Reinhard as a human as well. After seeing his abnormal strength he was forced to join in the black round table along with several others. However he tried to run away from them later on and help children during the time of world war 2 Boomstick: Aww that's nice Wiz: However Reinhard found him and he had to choose 10 children to be slaughtered by Wolfgang who shot them all in front of his face Boomstick: WHAT? Wiz: Every since that day Valeria had only one desire and that is to simply become Reinhard Heydrich himself...quite literally hence why he looks like a tall blonde priest instead of the scrawny one in the picture Boomstick: Wait....how did he become Reinhard in the first place? Wiz: Well Reinhard was assassinated prior to the story but his soul still lived on. The physical body was entrusted to Valeria as a holy relic. Boomstick: Holy relics are basically what the LDO wield as weapons that houses their soul account. Its pretty standard for an LDO member to have 1000 souls at least as they all can tank Tsar bombs without question! Hell destroying it isn't easy because you need to destroy souls to even affect the user! Wiz: Valeria however is one of those special cases. His relic is Reinhard's body which mean he doesn't have any offensive weapons like Cain's or Ren's blades but what is peculiar about this is that Valeria's defenses are so high he can only be damaged by Reinhard and Machin with the latter's ability doing the job to bypass not because of raw physical prowess. Boomstick: So...he's a tank? Wiz: A brutal one at that. Even though he lacks weapons he has offensive abilities and additional defenses. He like every other orden member are super human in every aspect as most are city busters to mountain busters at this aspect, they are ageless and can regenerate as long as their soul is intact, can sense the souls and see its color of their enemies, along with immunity to natural poison and diseases Boomstick: He is also pretty stealthy as he can sneak past the three commanders without them noticing and they can see through your soul so that's impressive, can travel through ley lines, can harm souls, and thanks to possessing Reinhard's body he has all the dudes defenses and resistance such as Soul, Mental, Time, Magic and Conceptual attacks. Wiz: But that's not what Valeria is only known for. Because he wanted to be Reinhard in every aspect his reality warping abilities known as Briah the third level of the ewigiet allows his desires to be realized Valeria: Briah: Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin! Boomstick: Woah what is that? A giant golden spear coming out of his body? Wiz: That is Reinhard's true relic the Longinuslaze Testament. This spear is what Valeria's strongest offensive capability comes from as while he drops his defenses to human level even though his regen stays the same it allows him to physically wield it as no one in the universe can wield the spear unless you are Reinhard Heydrich otherwise like Ren you would be cursed and your existence being erased. Boomstick: That's one anti-theft defense over there...But this thing passively soul and mind rips you to pieces and that's just by looking at it. When Valeria throws it the spear will never miss, always be faster than you and even kill you in one hit. Hell this thing ignores distance just to kill you! Wiz: He can even shatter the moon in Wilhelm's dimension despite being outside of it to destroy his Briah. He is also fast enough to tag Wilhelm who can tag Beatrice's briah, is comparable to the strongest of the regular members although not their equal, is a master manipulator and is capable to leading the orden members for 61 years and has great experience in battle, lastly he cannot be harmed by the members if they aren't as strong as reinhard nor have Machina's ability to end all with his fists. And reinhard's body contains hundreds of millions of souls Boomstick: Goddamn this man is a huge tank! He seems almost unstoppable Wiz: About that...the briah has one significant drawback I mentioned earlier. Its that now he can be harmed by human level attacks destroy his armor for the sake of a sure hit kill and the sure hit kill can actually miss if Valeria is shaken by someones words as Machina told him "he can only kill children" and causing him to miss Boomstick: But if anything this priest is not to be underestimated Valeria: Shut up! I won't lose! I cannot die! I will continue walking for eternity...I will not stop! I will atone for eternity...I don't need a convenient end like yours! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight *In suwahara city the next night after Ilya's death a priest with a black robe who looks like he is in his thirties is sitting in a restaurant eating Mapo Tafo as he looks at some papers. He has a black hair that passes his shoulder. He also has a golden cross on his neck to show he is from the church. Looking at the paper he looked at it with a plain expression yet disturbed...* Kirei: Shirou Emiya...His death was decapitaion...Illyasviel von Einzbern...her corpse was smashed to pieces...this is outside of the war so this concerns me...*He paid his bills as he left to find a church as sent by the mage association to investigate the deaths of the masters. He bumped into a nun who has a glamorous body for her stature. She had purple hair and had glasses giving a mature allure* Riza: Oh I'm sorry are you ok? Kirei: Yes I'm fine...you seem to be a nun. Could you tell me where your church is? Riza: Ah I was heading there myself. It's better to stick together when the murders are happening Kirei: That is true...*They walked to the direction of the Church and passing the school in Suwahara city. Then Kirei asked.* I haven't seen you around are you new? Riza: No I've been in the church for a while you see. The father here came along with me so we are normally in the same division. Kirei: Tell me...what is this priest like? Riza: Annoying, perverted and persistent but he is nice when you know him. He is devoted especially to the children. Ah there he is. *A figure that is similar to in height with Kirei walked towards them. The figure has long blonde hair and glasses along with a similar attire to Kirei* Valeria: Riza, you've been gone for a while. I was a bit worried and so was Theresia~ Riza: Well I'm fine here with a proper priest unlike you, father Valeria: Please don't say that. *The blonde priest laughed it off with a nervous laugh. Then faced Kirei* Thank you for taking care of Riza here. My name is Valeria Trifa and who would you be? Kirei:...Kirei Kotomine...This seems the perfect time to ask you straight...who are you? *The air grew silent instantly as he said that* Valeria: I don't understand what you mean Kirei: I was told that there were no priests or nuns in this city you see...but here you are. Both of you were not in anything the assossiation mentioned...so either a misinformation or...*He took out his black keys from his hands as he looked at the duo* You are imposters with ulterior motives. Valeria: Hehe...HAHAHAHA. This is getting troublesome. More people are coming here to kill us instead of our main promised opponent. Riza please tell Theresia I will be late Riza: Alright Father *She left and disappeared as the two priests are left alone* Valeria: Now there is no interruptions...*He stretched his arms as if to give an embrace to Kirei* I will dispose of you myself *He gave a grin full of affection. Kirei can only smirk at this* Kirei: Ho? You'll kill me? Well I would like to see that. And who is Theresia? I would like to meet her you see~ Valeria: I'm afraid you won't get the chance~ FIGHT! *Kirei closes the distance between the two and slashes with his 10 black keys but Valeria dodged and reacted with ease parrying the blows with his fist simply. Valeria then simply attacked with his palm and Kirei was blown back due to the resulting impact crashing through the gate.* Kirei: You are no ordinary magus huh? Valeria: Magus? No no that's reserve only for our vice-commander you see. I'm nothing like that. I'm simply a crusader who needs to atone for all eternity Kirei: Then let me help you with that *He started to use his mantra boost to add more power to his attacks. He speeds himself up as Valeria stands there Kirei found a small opening as he grabbed Valeria's right arm and elbowed him leading him to throw him down to the ground as he stomped Valeria down hard* Tell me who they are and I may let you live *He thought he cornered Valeria but instead he continued to smile* Valeria: As I said *He then grabbed Kirei's leg and threw him off himself all the way to the athlete fields and counter attack with a few palms to the chest but Kirei countered them and hit him squarely in the chest with his fist twisting it as Valeria was thrown into the wall of the school. The golden priest however didn't seem phased and disappeared from sight as the smoke cleared* Kirei: Hm? Where did he go? *He couldn't sense Valeria as he looked like he vanish...then he was hit multiple times in the chest as he was thrown back into the field* He can hide his presence huh? Valeria: Exactly *He showed himself to Kirei again* This is meaningless and fruitless. Kirei: No this is getting fun! *He healed himself somewhat from the strikes* Valeria: Ho? Healing? You really are a man of god~ Unlike me the sinner that must walk for all eternity *Valeria this time goes on the offensive but Kirei can somewhat see his movements and use his martial arts to attack Valeria...yet...the blonde priest just kept standing. Kirei then used his black keys again and slashed rapidly only for Valeria to keep parrying and then broke 5 of the black keys.* What will you do now? I can easily crush the other 5 if you wish for me too~ Kirei: Well then...let's see...*He then charges at Valeria as they get closer to the wall. After managing to activate another mantra boost he pinned Valeria to the wall by his clothes. Kirei wasn't sure what made his flesh so tough to he couldn't take chances as he used all his remaining keys to stop Valeria's movements* "I kill, I give life. I injure, I heal. There are none who escape from my hands. There are none who escape from my eyes. May it be so that you are shattered. I welcome the defeated, the aged. Surrender to me, learn from me, obey me. May you be at rest. Do not forget the song, do not forget the prayer, do not forget me .I relieve you of all burdens. May it be so that there is no deception. Retaliation unto forgiveness, betrayal unto belief, despair unto hope, darkness unto light, death unto life. May you rest in my hands. Let there be mark of your sins. Eternal life is found only in death. Forgiveness is before you, and so my incarnation vows. "May God have mercy of this soul (Lord, have mercy )" *A bright light then illumates around the area as Kirei was sure its over but...a hand grabbed onto his face as he is lifted into the air with inhuman strength* H-how! Valeria: Is that all? A Baptism Sacrament. My you really are a child of god~ But that won't work on me...even if it did affect souls it wouldn't work. Let me tell you a secret~ I have a legion of souls in me so it is impossible for you to wear me down like that Kirei: Hehe...HAHA! I really didn't think I would need this but...*His arms then have a big black stain in them. Like a goo all over them. It started to shape itself into tentacles in myraid numbers* This seems like the perfect soul to use~ Valeria: My my~ I was mistaken. You are tainted as well...This is a troublesome thing to let loose don't you think? Kirei: It would be but of course your suffering and everyone else's is my pleasure Valeria: I see you are broken from the start eh? We are more alike than I thought. Kirei: Its a shame but don't worry I will give my regards to that nun and Theresia of yours *The black mud then starts to consume Valeria as it envelops him and the entire track field spreading all over.* Take all the world's evil and be consumed by it...let your mind and body surrender to the mud of the grail. Hm? *Then a flash of golden light destroyed the black mud as it disperses. The golden priest with his smile still calm looks at Kirei with unwavering confidence but now his glasses broke while Kirei is shocked* That's impossible! Valeria: While I did say that we are more alike we are still different. The world's evil? Don't make me laugh I have seen worst in 1944 you see~ Kirei: 1944? Then... Valeria: I'm far older than I look yes~ But I feel like playtime is over~ I will never lose my love again! I will not lose! Nor will I die! I will march on for all eternity never stopping for a single moment! So...*The air seemed to stop as the golden light emits even brighter and a cross like light was shown in front of Valeria* Ah, my beloved, dearest swan! Behold this horn, this sword, this ring, and bestow upon him all three. For the horn shall aid him in his time of need, And the sword shall deliver unto him victory most fortuitous. But this ring shall serve to remind him of me, so Gottfried himself may know the name of he who freed you from torment and disgrace! Briah: Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin! *He then showed a lance as it came out of his body...Kirei looked at it for an instant and was blinded by the light. And before he can react...The spear impaled him through without any time to react to the surge of power that assaulted him...Kirei then dropped dead as his soul was taken by the lance and absorbed by Valeria leaving nothing left. The golden priest tidied himself as the swastika opened in the school unlocking the 3rd of the 8.* You were an adequate sacrifice to the swastika Father Kirei. Alas what ever you wanted did not come true~ I need to get back to Riza and Theresia....I may need new glasses now...HEHEHE...HAHAHAHA K.O *The girls then run to the bright light that lighted up the school yard. They arrived but didn't make it in time as the area was already cleared...* Saber: Where did the perpetrator go!? Rin: Saber calm down. Regardless what happened here? Huh? *She looked at the cross that was left by Kirei. She recognized the cross immediately* Kirei...was here Sakura: Are you sure? Rin: Yes...his cross is here. But if so then... Saber:...Anyway we have no leads on the ones who killed Shirou and Ilya. Sakura: No we have one I think? Look *There was a broken glasses on the ground. It looked like it was crushed completely and unrepairable. This clue however is very vague and gave no hints for the girls* Rin: This isn't helping let's leave...*They left dejected as there were no closer to finding out who killed their friends. However they didn't realize Valeria was watching them with his presence being concealed* Valeria: My there are more? Well they shouldn't get in the way that much I'd say~ *At the church Valeria managed to return back. Riza greeted him back* Riza: Welcome back father. How was your business? Valeria: Handled smoothly I would say~ So the 3rd Swastika was opened already. Our lord comes closer and the transmutation of gold is descending upon us Riza: Yes that seems true...and then Rea will... Valeria: It is hard but Theresia is burdened with this job. After all she is your great granddaugther. Anyway...*He goes into his chambers as he decides to rest* I would think of my next move in all of this~ Results Boomstick: Well that was a spectacle. Wiz: Yeah but here Kirei didn't have much going for. So let's talk about fighting prowess. Kirei had the advantage in terms of martial arts skill and has fought servants of legend so like True Assassin. However that's where his advantages stop there. Boomstick: The real issue is damage as Valeria can dish as much if not more than servants like True Assassin due to being comparable to the other members. His speed was also faster and his stealth abilities can give great surprises. Wiz: While Kirei can boost himself to a servants level it won't be enough to actually damage Valeria Boomstick: Why? That's because its Reinhard's body and it is far more durable than the other members Wiz: In context Reinhard in 1944 can tank a person's strength which is at minimum planet level as a single night's mystery requires the destruction of half the planet and he can dish out hundred of them not to mention its amped up from the big bang till 1944 times decillion loops. And Reinhard as of 2006 is comparable to a person in another series who can shake the entire universe and can get stronger. Boomstick: That's a lot of scaling and defenses. But Wiz didn't Kirei have the ability to interact with souls and negate regeneration? Wiz: Firstly the baptism sacrament even if it fully destroys souls can only do one at a time and Reinhard's body has hundreds of millions of them so that is moot. And the black keys negate regeneration but to an unknown degree but if we scale to a servant it pales in comparison to the LDOs regeneration. Boomstick: Then what about the black mud? Couldn't that destroy his mind at least to make it stop functioning Wiz: While its true they never really regenerated their minds their minds are more than capable of tanking the world's evil. Methuselah the planet buster we mentioned has a passive aura which mere presence takes the primal fear of darkness since the Big Bang over the course of the decillions of universes Mercurius has reset up to the year 1944 and shunts it into his opponent's mind, causing them to either go insane, kill themselves, or outright die due to the sudden shock of having all the mental fears implanted into them. And even the fodder LDO at the time shrugged it off without much issues Boomstick: Damn! And well to finish it off the Longinuslanze Testament basically could kill Kirei at anytime even with pseudo-precog he can't react to something that ignores distance all together. Though didn't we said Valeria could miss? And that would leave him vulnurable to damage granted his regeneration is still there Wiz: That's the thing. The only reason he missed against Machina is because Machina said things that stung into Valeria's mind so his mind wavered at the time. But Kirei wouldn't know about Valeria regardless so he couldn't make his mind and heart second guess. Boomstick: So its not exactly a weakness huh...neat! Wiz: Overall while Kirei had tools to keep Valeria busy for a bit it completely pales in comparison to his resistance and actual strength prowess the priest has. Boomstick: Looks like Kirei was lanced to death Wiz: The winner is Valeria Trifa Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:What-If? Death Battles